


No Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	No Trust

Clint joins SHIELD.  
But he never trusts the organization.  
Its full of spies.  
He being one of them.  
Clint has had trust issues,  
Since he was a child.  
He works for SHIELD,  
But never trusts the organization.  
He trusts Natasha and the Avengers.  
So when SHIELD falls,  
Clint really isn't broken about it.


End file.
